1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a water skiing float, jacket attachment structure that addresses the securing and safety drawbacks of water skiing float and jacket conjoinment through an improved design consisting of a jacket externally sleeved around the water skiing float utilized for protection, towing, and grasping which has through-holes of identical size disposed in alignment with input/output air stems projecting from the water skiing float such that after being fitted over them, sealing retainers clip it onto water skiing float. After sleeving around the water skiing float, there are round, tooth-shaped ligature openings in an alternating arrangement along its interior edge, with each ligature opening having a perforation at its lateral margin through which a rope is threaded for binding and attachment around the inside of the water skiing float. As such, when utilized at rapid speed or in powerful currents, the practical invention herein prevents the dislodging of the water skiing float, the easy movement of the jacket, and the unrestrained tearing of the ligature openings that could result in injury.
2) Description of the Related Art
Due the growing importance of leisure activities, more and more people flock to the sea and lakes during the summer to enjoy aquatic amusements such as riding recreational water skiing floats towed by boats or moored in currents. In addition to being of relatively large dimensions, many are typically constructed of welded PVC material for reasons of production cost and method. However, since their coarseness easily results in abrasive injuries, water skiing floats are often equipped with a protective jacket made of nylon or other similar material. Conventional jackets are convenient to ensleeve and most have ligature openings with perforations for various hook and loop, cord, and snap fixtures to achieve attachment. However, in situations of high towing speeds or riding powerful currents that impose imbalanced or excessive pulling forces, since the jacket readily moves or the ligature openings eventually tear, and the user consequently slips into the water and is susceptible to accidental injury, an improved design is necessary.
In view of the said situation, the inventor of the invention herein conducted research on the said shortcomings as well as methods of improvement based on several decades of experience gained in the manufacturing and design of water skiing floats which, following extensive experimentation and testing, culminated in the successful development of the water skiing float, jacket attachment structure of the invention herein.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a water skiing float, jacket attachment structure consisting of a jacket externally sleeved around the water skiing float utilized for protection, towing, and grasping which has through-holes of identical size disposed in alignment with input/output air stems projecting from the water skiing float such that after being fitted over them, sealing retainers clip it onto water skiing float. After sleeving around the water skiing float, there are round, tooth-shaped ligature openings in an alternating arrangement along its interior edge, with each ligature opening having a perforation at its lateral margin through which a rope is threaded for binding and attachment around the inside of the water skiing float. As such, when utilized at rapid speed or in powerful currents, the practical invention herein prevents the dislodging of the water skiing float, the easy movement of the jacket, and the unrestrained tearing of the ligature openings that could result in injury.